


Assist

by gold_pen_leaps



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Politics, Post-Canon, Supportive Caine Wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_pen_leaps/pseuds/gold_pen_leaps
Summary: Jupiter Jones feels impatient.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Assist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starkissed1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkissed1/gifts).



Jupiter put down the tablet and stood up. “I don’t know much about the galaxy and how to run it. All these Entitled have had years to figure out this stuff, and I’m just running to catch up. The science alone is… overwhelming.”

“That’s why you have a retinue,” Caine said, “Even the oldest Entitled has people to delegate tasks to.”

"All this waiting doesn’t feel right," she said, and began to pace, "Maybe because I’m a hands-on person. If only I had the right tools, I would clean this mess up myself."

“You do not need to clean up the galaxy alone.”

“I know that,” she said, “But am I qualified to tell other people what to do?”

“You are the only Entitled worth following,” he said, without even a pause to think about it.

Jupiter stopped pacing and rested her hand on his chest. “Caine… I’m just a girl from Chicago, trying to prevent what nearly happened to her family from happening to other families in the galaxy.”

He took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye. “And I am telling _you,_ Jupiter Jones, that I will do what I can to assist you.”

Her expression gentled. “Thanks.”


End file.
